As technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly present in people's lives. Given the widespread usage of such devices, users oftentimes desire two devices to be able to communicate data and/or control information between one another. Current communication techniques, however, oftentimes involve a wired connection between the two devices, and/or numerous settings or other configuration changes being made by the users of the devices. Furthermore, if the users desire that the communication between the two devices be secure, current communication techniques oftentimes require the users to take additional steps to ensure that the communication between the two devices be kept secure. These communication techniques, however, can be time consuming and cumbersome on the part of the user, reducing the user friendliness of the devices.